


How to Raise an Arrancar

by CrunchySalad



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where arrancar are miniature humanoid pets, Ichigo decides to adopt one of his own. He quickly realizes that there are certain side benefits to owning a little pet named Grimmjow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Raise an Arrancar

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this forever, since there was a pic in the comic Space Cadet by Patrick Fillon of a little fairy doing it with the main (full-sized) character. My original idea was a Peter Pan AU with Grimm as Tinkerbell, but that required too much plot, and eventually it morphed into this.

Ichigo stared inside the window of the pet store, watching the little creatures that were kept in a large glass bin there. Some of them were sleeping, some of them were playing with each other, and some of them were doing exercises on the miniature track slash gym area that had been set up. A sign was hanging above the bin: "Arrancar, 60000 yen." It was a steep price, but not any more than a purebred puppy or kitten.

Ichigo watched the Arrancar some more. They were pretty much miniature humans, though they couldn't speak and didn't have the intelligence humans had. They were just running around naked, without a care in the world besides the primitive eat, drink, sleep. Ichigo's eyes landed on one Arrancar in particular. . . a blue-haired thing that was being kept in an isolated cell, and was curled up in a ball sleeping. If the Arrancar had been a human, Ichigo would say the guy was definitely hot. He was taller than the others, maybe around eight inches? And he was all hard, defined muscles, from his shoulders down to his calves. Ichigo was certainly lonely, considering his boyfriend was a college boy in Tokyo. . . Renji wouldn't begrudge him a pet, would he? Ichigo made up his mind, and made his way into the store.

About half an hour later he stepped out, a small cardboard box with air holes punched into it in one hand, and a huge bag full of supplies in the other. Grimmjow, as he learned the Arrancar was called, was still sleeping peacefully. The store clerk had been relieved when Grimmjow hadn't woken up during the transferring process; apparently Grimmjow was a violent little thing, which is why he had to be separated from the others.

When Ichigo got home, he stumbled up to his bedroom with all his things and quickly deposited them on his bed. Two sets of eyes peeked over the side of his doorframe, one curious and one pretending not to be.

"Hey," Ichigo said, "you guys can come in, you know."

"What is it, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu said, all but prancing in on her tiptoes. She lifted up the air hole-ridden box, wondering what Ichigo had bought. Aside from a goldfish who had, unfortunately, lasted all of five days in their household, the Kurosakis had never had a pet before.

"You can open it," Ichigo said, "but be careful. Apparently he bites and scratches."

"Oooh." Yuzu's eyes lit up as she laid the box back down on Ichigo's bed and opened up the top. Inside, no longer sleeping, was a nude little man who looked extremely irate. "He's so cute!"

Karin was looking over Yuzu's shoulder and frowning. "Does Dad know you bought an Arrancar?"

Ichigo shrugged. The old man was a big fan of laissez-faire parenting, so he couldn't really complain about what Ichigo did with his own money. Plus, he'd probably be as gaga over the new pet as Yuzu was. "I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"What's his name?" Yuzu asked. "What else did you buy for him? Is it okay if I put some clothes on him?"

"His name's Grimmjow, but I think I'm going to call him Grimm. I bought lots of stuff, you guys can help me set it up if you want. And I don't think Arrancar like to wear clothes."

"It's pet cruelty," Karin said, but the sly look in Yuzu's eyes probably meant that she was going to dress him up anyway.

Yuzu reached into the box. Ichigo made a noise of protest, but Yuzu got a grip on Grimmjow pretty easily. Her hand wrapped around his upper torso, holding his arms down, and she lifted him out of the box. His legs were kicking uselessly, and he couldn't move his head close enough to her fingers to bite her.

"It's fine," she said to Ichigo, "you just need to grab him in a way that he can't hurt you. See?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, "I guess so."

"I'm leaving," Karin said, turning to go. "This is boring."

As Yuzu cooed at Grimmjow, Ichigo set up the cage he had bought the Arrancar on his desk. It wasn't really a cage, really. It was more like an enclosure. An aquarium almost, only it was more square than rectangular. It had carpeted floors and three smooth wood walls, while the fourth wall was a sheet of glass. There was a canopy in one corner, designed to give shade, and Ichigo placed Grimmjow's bed (really, just a piece of fabric-covered foam) there. He placed a table, chair, and specially designed water fountain near the bed. In an entirely separate corner he placed the small porcelain object that would be Grimmjow's toilet. In the middle of the enclosure Ichigo set up a little recreational area, with all sorts of things he had bought. A miniature pull-up bar, exercise mats, a little treadmill. He had spent a small fortune on the Arrancar, but he didn't mind.

"You can put him in the cage now," he told Yuzu.

Yuzu stuck her hand into the cage and let go, sending Grimmjow to fall the last few inches onto the floor. The Arrancar immediately went to attack the hand that had been holding him captive, but Yuzu had already drawn it away. With the offending object gone, Grimmjow started to explore his new home. Yuzu watched him a little bit before straightening up.

"I've gotta go do the laundry," Yuzu said. "Do you think Grimm-chan needs any food?"

"No," Ichigo said. "The shopkeeper said I don't have to feed him until later. I'll just take something from dinner. . . apparently Arrancar need lots of protein and vitamin C."

"I'll be sure to make something extra special for him," Yuzu said, as she turned to go. "I'll be back to play with Grimm-chan later!"

"Sure," Ichigo said, as Yuzu skipped out of his room. He started to pull his textbooks out onto his desk, although he kept an eye on Grimmjow even as he studied. The Arrancar was taking his time studying everything in the cage. The shop keeper had assured Ichigo that Grimmjow would be familiar with everything, and was perfectly housebroken, so Ichigo wouldn't have to do any training. After exploring and finding everything suitable, Grimmjow went to his bed and laid down on his back, his arms and legs spread out as he went to sleep.

Ichigo wondered how many hours a day Arrancar slept for. At any rate, the little guy was certainly easy on the eyes. He had a gorgeous body; one of the reasons Ichigo had spent so much on exercise equipment was because he wanted it to stay that way. Broad shoulders, defined abs, well-built thighs. And a long, thick cock. Ichigo hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of it when he saw it at the shop. It was definitely not in proportion to Grimmjow's body, unless Grimmjow was part horse.

Right now it was limp and curving around a large, heavy ball sac to rest on Grimmjow's right thigh. It hung almost halfway down his thigh, it was ridiculous. The foreskin of it was thick and heavy, covering all but the tip of a shiny, purplish head. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder how big it would be if Grimmjow was a human. Ichigo tried not to stare at it for too long, and concentrated on his studies. Although he couldn't help but sneak a peak every now and then.

After dinner that night, Yuzu gave Ichigo a some plastic dinnerware she had from an old dollhouse she didn't play with anymore. She loaded one of the plates up with scraps of the beef they had been eating and filled a cup with orange juice. . . Ichigo hoped that would take care of Grimmjow's dietary needs. He carried the objects in his open palm as he headed upstairs to his room, then placed them on Grimmjow's table. He watched as the Arrancar headed to the table and ate like a starving man. He guessed Grimmjow had been hungry after all.

Ichigo's cell phone rang Renji's ring tone then, and he picked it up as he flopped into his bed. He talked to his boyfriend until it was time to go to bed, and then he got ready and drifted off to sleep, ready for another day.

Ichigo had met Renji on the class trip to Tokyo that year. He, Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro had been sharing a room, and they had all snuck out one night after their chaperones were asleep. Mizuiro had sweet-talked some cute older waitress into letting them into a bar. Renji and some of his college friends had been there and. . . well, long story short, Ichigo had spilled his beer on Renji's shirt, Renji had gotten angry and started a fight, and Ichigo had wound up losing his virginity in the backseat of Renji's car. It all sounded somewhat tawdry, but Ichigo had ended up with a sexy older boyfriend who couldn't get enough of him, so he didn't particularly care.

An alarm was going off. Ichigo blinked open his eyes and hit the off button before stretching out. He was sporting some pretty impressive morning wood that day, and wished Renji was around to do something about it. Oh well. His dad was chaperoning the girls on a weekend-long field trip at the end of the week, and Renji was coming to visit, so he only had to hold out a few more days. For now he'd just have to jerk off in bed. But then he looked over at Grimmjow's cage, and realized he wasn't the only one with typical male morning problems.

He got up to go have a better look. Grimmjow had probably just been working out, because he was laying on his bench press with his legs splayed on either side, a light sheen of sweat on his skin. Luckily for Ichigo, however, he had finished his workout. Instead, his eyes were closed as he stroked an impressive erection with one hand. Ichigo sat down to enjoy the show, lightly rubbing his own cock through the fabric of his boxers. So this is why Arrancar were such popular pets these days.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow ran his fist up and down that big cock. It wasn't much larger hard than when it was limp, but considering it had been a impressive size to began with that wasn't really a loss. The foreskin had pulled back all the way, revealing a large dome-shaped head that was dripping with pre-cum. The liquid would squeeze out with each upward movement of Grimmjow's hand, then trail down the side of his cock, getting it wet and slippery. From the way Grimmjow's legs were spread, Ichigo could also see his little puckered hole, pink and twitching as he masturbated.

Grimmjow's strokes were getting rougher, faster, concentrated on just the top of his penis. It seemed like he was going to come soon, and Ichigo decided to give him a hand. He reached his hand into the cage and scooped Grimmjow up in his palm. At first Grimmjow was too shocked to fight being pulled into the air, and then, when Ichigo's tongue came out to swipe over his cock, he didn't particularly want to. He closed his eyes again and threw his head back as he enjoyed the feeling of having his cock bathed like that.

Ichigo pressed his tongue down on Grimmjow's cock, then ran it over his length to taste the tiny man. He could taste a mixture of sweat and pre-cum, faintly there but still delicious. He wished he could take Grimmjow in his mouth, but the Arrancar's cock would be too small for either of them to really feel anything. So he contented himself with just licking Grimmjow's cock, enjoying the way it felt and tasted on his tongue. It didn't take long before Grimmjow was shuddering in his hand. He felt the Arrancar's cock twitch, once, before it was shooting, spilling thick, white seed onto Grimmjow's stomach and chest. Ichigo was quick to to lap it all up, noting that it had an almost sickly sweet taste to it. It seemed Arrancar semen had a different chemical composition than human semen.

After he was done, Ichigo lifted his head to stared down at his little pet. Grimmjow was blinking up at him, looking sated and perfectly happy to be held in Ichigo's hand. Well. . . if that's what it took to tame the little Arrancar, Ichigo wouldn't mind doing it every day. Ichigo reached out with his other hand, lifting one of Grimmjow's legs so that his cute little hole was visible again. Surprisingly, Grimmjow didn't protest being manhandled that way, just looked up at Ichigo curiously.

Ichigo wondered if he could fit his little finger into Grimmjow's butt. Then he wondered why he was wondering about that, and why he wasn't just doing it. He placed Grimmjow's leg so it hung over the side of his palm, then moved his pinky finger to Grimmjow's hole. He was only going to press against it, just to see, so he was surprised when his finger slid in all the way to the first knuckle. He hadn't realized an Arrancar body was so. . . stretchy.

Grimmjow grunted at the intrusion, but he didn't fight against it. On the contrary, he spread his legs farther apart and thrust back against Ichigo's finger. So the little guy liked it. Ichigo pushed his finger in more, until it was buried to the second knuckle. He didn't want to go farther than that. Grimmjow's cock was half-hard again, and his breathing was labored, so Ichigo guessed that he really liked this. Ichigo pulled his finger out all the way before slamming it back in, wrenching a little moan from Grimmjow and causing his cock to shoot up to full mast.

Ichigo fucked Grimmjow's little butt with his finger, thinking that next time he should record this so Renji could see. There was something so erotic in watching his pinky finger disappear into that small body. And the way Grimmjow was reacting to it was just icing on the cake. The little Arrancar was squirming and moaning, doing his best to thrust down on Ichigo's finger. It was obvious that he loved getting fucked like this. His cock was already dripping again, for God's sake.

Ichigo sped up his movements, fucking Grimmjow in short, shallow, but undoubtably hard thrusts. It wasn't long before Grimmjow came for a second time that day, shooting even harder than he had before. Cum splattered all over his chest, making a huge, sticky mess. Obligingly, Ichigo cleaned his pet up again. It didn't taste as saccharine this time, or maybe he was just getting used to it. It tasted good. After he was done cleaning Grimmjow with his tongue, he placed the little guy in his cage. Grimmjow looked up at him, a little dazed but most definitely sated. Eventually he went to lay down in his bed, though he didn't go to sleep just yet. His eyes glanced over at the kitchen table, and Ichigo realized he was hungry.

Ichigo looked down to see the flesh of his own hard cock peeking out through the slit in his boxers. Come to think of it, he knew a substance that was rich in both protein and vitamin C. He pulled his cock out and started to tug on it, pretty close to coming already. With his free hand he reached for one of those little plastic bowls, then placed it at the head of his cock. Just a little bit more. . . he thought of that way Grimmjow had looked just a few moments before, how his puckered entrance clung to Ichigo's finger each time it was pulled out. With a grunt Ichigo came. His cock twitched slightly, then shot out white, creamy semen, filling up that little bowl. He let the last of it drip out, squeezing his cock to milk out every last drop.

Ichigo breathed deeply as the last of his orgasm left him, then placed the bowl on Grimmjow's table, watching to see what the Arrancar would do. Grimmjow got out of his bed and walked to the table, sitting down as he sniffed the contents of the bowl. He pushed a tentative finger into the goo, then drew it back dripping with liquid. He reached out a tongue to lick at it. His eyes lit up as he reached his whole hand back in, scooping up a big glob of semen before shoving it down his throat. He ate scoop after scoop, until the whole bowl was empty. Shit. Ichigo was hard again, just from watching Grimmjow eat his spunk. But he didn't want to be completely spent by the time Renji got there. . . he got up and headed to the bathroom, deciding to let his erection go down on its own.

A few days later, Ichigo once again had his cock out in front of Grimmjow's cage. The difference was Grimmjow was out of his cage now as well. Ichigo stood in front of his desk, jerking himself off and holding his cock at an angle so that it was directly in front of Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow was licking and sucking around Ichigo's piss slit, his little hands and arms moving back and forth on the head of Ichigo's head. They had nearly perfected this over the last few days, and Grimmjow had learned just how to milk Ichigo to get the cream he loved so much. Pretty soon Ichigo's cock exploded, sending cum out to splatter all over Grimmjow's face and torso. The stuff covered almost half of him, and dripped down to form a puddle at his feet.

Grimmjow had his mouth wide open to collect as much cum as he could. In a moment he would start to clean himself up, using his hands to scoop up the cream and eat, but right now he stuck his hand inside the slit in Ichigo's cock. Ichigo shivered as tiny fingers wormed their way inside there. . . he had never imagined having something inside his urethra would feel so damned good, but it made him shudder every time. Grimmjow was making sure that there was no cum still stuck in there, and after he collected it all he set about cleaning himself off.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

Ichigo's head snapped up, eyes huge. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was too busy at the task at hand to be perturbed. "Renji! Who let you in? You're early."

Renji scowled at his boyfriend as he dropped an overnight bag on the floor. "Your dad let me in. You know, he's surprisingly cool with you having a college-age boyfriend. . . especially one that's staying over the whole weekend. . . but don't try to change the subject! What the hell are you doing?"

Ichigo frowned as he tucked himself back into his pants. He quickly went to shut the door behind Renji, hoping his sisters hadn't overheard anything. "I can't help it. Ever since I first fed him the stuff, he hasn't wanted to eat anything else."

Renji cocked an eyebrow at the statement. "Why'd you feed it to him the first time, any way?"

Ichigo couldn't really answer that, and couldn't fight the blush that rose to his face. Renji walked over to Grimmjow, moving his hand down to touch the little guy, only to have to draw it back when Grimmjow snapped at him.

"The little fucker just tried to bite me!" He glared down at Grimmjow, who glared back.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, coming to stand next to Renji, "he does that to anyone other than me."

"Aren't you close with your little Arrancar?" Renji turned to press an accusing finger against Ichigo's chest. "I swear, man, if you can't get it up with me, I'm gonna be so pissed. Your balls better not be all drained out."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Ichigo said with a smirk. "Besides, with your limited stamina, I'll only have to get it up for one quick round a night."

"Why, you little-"

But Renji couldn't finish his thought, because Ichigo's lips came crashing into his. It had been about a month since he had last seen Ichigo, so all the blood rushed to his groin from just smelling the other boy. And Ichigo was, for all his inexperience, a damned good kisser. As they made out in wet, sloppy kisses, Ichigo pushed his body against Renji, sending the other boy stumbling backwards a few steps. They tumbled together onto the bed, and somehow managed to get their clothes off in the process.

"Shit," Renji said, breaking their kiss to flip Ichigo onto his back. "You're so fucking hot. I've been dreaming about getting inside your tight little hole all day."

"So do it already," Ichigo said, making it sound like a taunt. He spread his legs open and lifted them up as Renji came to kneel in between them.

Renji smirked as that cute little hole came into view. Ichigo wasn't hard again yet, but Renji was planning to change that. He bent over, and traced his tongue over the puckered rim of Ichigo's hole. He grinned as the boy shivered underneath him, obviously loving the treatment. He traced circles around Ichigo's hole, pressing insistently, but never enough to breach it.

"Fuck, Renji, hurry up already."

"Hurry up and do what?" Renji asked, all false innocence. Ichigo knew what he wanted to hear.

"Stick your tongue up my ass already."

Renji snickered, but decided to comply. Ichigo wasn't exactly a dirty talker when they had first met, but Renji had been doing overtime to change that. Their phone sex sessions, something Ichigo had warmed up to due to distance and necessity, had helped. Renji traced Ichigo's hole with his tongue one last time before pressing in. He felt the ring of muscle at Ichigo's entrance give away, and then his tongue was sliding in as far as it could. Ichigo tasted tangy and tart, and it drove him crazy. His cock was rock hard and aching for attention.

Renji curled his tongue as best he could inside of Ichigo, the move making the other boy cry out. Then he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's thighs, pulling the boy forward so that he could bury is tongue as deep inside Ichigo as he could. His face was pressed right against Ichigo's body, his nose pressed against Ichigo's balls. He inhaled deeply, loving Ichigo's unique scent. Then he starting fucking the boy's hole as hard and as fast as he could with his tongue. Ichigo cried out with the repeated intrusions, his legs spasming slightly on either side of Renji. Renji worked at getting Ichigo's hole nice and relaxed. . . something that wasn't very hard to do. He knew for a fact that Ichigo worked himself over with a dildo on a nigh daily schedule, and his hole was eager to accommodate any intrusion.

Renji finally removed his tongue and straightened up, leaning his whole body over Ichigo. Ichigo's legs were sandwiched between them, and Renji's cock was resting in between the other boy's ass cheeks.

"We can go nice and slow later tonight," Renji said, positioning his cock so that the head of it was nudging Ichigo's hole. "But right now I just want to pound you into the mattress."

Ichigo cried out as the entirety of Renji's cock was shoved into him. His back arched, body flooding with pleasure as Renji filled him up. There was nothing else like this, like having his boyfriend inside of him. Renji didn't waste any time in fucking him, didn't give him a moment of rest before he started to piston in and out of him.

"Fuck." Ichigo's hands curled harshly around Renji's flexed biceps. He closed his eyes, wanting to concentrate on the pleasure Renji's cock was giving him. "Fuck, Renji, that feels so good."

"Yeah?" Renji asked, a little out of breath himself. It had seemed like ages since he had fucked Ichigo, and he was savoring every moment. Ichigo's hole was really milking his cock, squeezing it with each thrust. The bed was creaking loudly, and he hoped that Ichigo's family had already left, or else the boy would be hella pissed after the afterglow wore off. "What feels good?"

"Your dick," Ichigo, only it came out as half a moan. "Your dick feels so good inside of me."

"Yeah? You want more of my big dick? You like it when it fucks you hard and fast like this?"

"Yes. Oh, God, yes. Give me more of it, give me that big cock."

Renji grunted as he pushed Ichigo's legs up even more, slamming into the boy even more deeply than he had been. He sped up his thrusts, until each one was wrenching a cry from Ichigo's lips. He was pulling completely out with each one before slamming back in, fucking that little hole raw. While he was fucking Ichigo, though, Renji happened to look over at the boy's desk. Grimmjow was sitting on the edge, watching intently, his own cock hard and dripping. It gave Renji an idea. He pulled all the way out and climbed off the bed.

Ichigo scowled as he felt his hole close around Renji's receding cock. He watched as Renji walked over to the desk, his cock hard and shiny from being inside Ichigo's hole. He watched as Renji wrapped his hand around Grimmjow, fast enough so that the little Arrancar couldn't bite or scratch him. Renji walked back over to the mattress and dropped Grimmjow there, right next to Ichigo's waist.

"Can you turn onto your side?" Renji asked. "I'll fuck you from behind."

"What are you planning?" Ichigo asked, even as he turned over to his side. In this position his cock was right in front of Grimmjow.

"I just thought it'd be a waste of fresh cum if the little guy wasn't here to suck it up," Renji said, getting behind Ichigo.

Ichigo couldn't really protest that line of thinking. He felt Renji's chest against his back. Then he felt Renji press a kiss against his shoulder as he lifted one of Ichigo's legs up and draped it behind his.

"I'm going in again," Renji said, as he slid his cock deep into Ichigo's hole. His hand came around to stroke the base of Ichigo's cock as he resumed fucking the boy.

It was hard to concentrate with Renji fucking him again, but Ichigo watched Grimmjow with interest, seeing if the Arrancar would rather suck him off or attack Renji. Apparently he decided on the former, and came up to run his hands over the head of Ichigo's cock. But then he did something he had never done before.

"Fuck!" Ichigo yelled, his body shuddering.

"What? What happened?" Renji lifted his head up the best he could from his position to look over Ichigo's shoulder, only to see that Grimmjow had stuck his cock into Ichigo's piss slit. The Arrancar started to fuck Ichigo's cock just as surely as Renji was fucking Ichigo's ass. "Shit. If only we had someone else here to take care of your mouth, then all your holes would be plugged."

Ichigo only shivered in response, looking like he was in too much pleasure to do anything other than moan and cry out. Renji wondered if it really felt that god. Still, he had to admit that the sight of the little Arrancar fucking Ichigo's cock hole was strangely erotic. It looked like Ichigo was on edge, and Renji sped up his thrusts as he squeezed Ichigo's cock harder. Ichigo gave a muffled cry as he came. His cum exploded out around the sides of Grimmjow's cock, covering the Arrancar's mid section completely before dripping onto the bed sheets. And still Grimmjow kept fucking his cock, even sped up his pace. Soon after Grimmjow cried out and shoved himself deep into Ichigo's dick, shooting his cum up Ichigo's urethra.

Renji guessed that was his cue. He was close, too, and he pulled out of Ichigo before pointing his cock at Grimmjow. He gave his cock several strokes when he felt his balls tighten, and a moment later a stream of semen was shooting out to cover Grimmjow's body. Renji hadn't been able to jerk off properly in a week, so he had a lot built up. He sent jet after jet of creamy white spunk out to coat Grimmjow, until the Arrancar was covered from his head to his toes. The little guy was dripping with it.

Renji snickered a little at the sight, but Grimmjow looked more than content. The little Arrancar sat down on the bed as he started to clean himself up. Renji pulled Ichigo's body tight against his and pressed a kiss to the back of Ichigo's head.

"You know," Renji said, "the little fucker's actually kind of cute."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, breathing deeply. He felt completely wiped out. "I know. He's fun to have around, right?"

Renji smiled, considering. "Yeah. Maybe I'll get an Arrancar of my own."

Ichigo only frowned, not sure if that was a horrible idea or the best idea he had ever heard. Well. . . he guessed they would see.


End file.
